Texas Chainsaw Massacre
by Fcuk-The-Universe
Summary: "Talk about the Texas Chainsaw Massacre" Michael said, and Sam rested his head on Michael's shoulder and laughed. "Ha ha h-" Sam was cut off, when Michael leaned down, and pressed his lips to his. Main Pairing Sam/OC and Michael/David
1. Texas Chainsaw Massacre

Texas Chainsaw Massacre

*I don't own any of these characters, or this movie. A girl can dream though, can't she? –sigh-*

Sam Emmerson, Michael Emmerson and Lucy Emmerson were driving in the car, to their new home of Santa Carla. The radio was going, and they were looking out the windows at the beach outside. "Keep going" Sam said, when their mother landed on a radio station he didn't like. "This is from my era" Lucy said, and started singing along. Michael and Sam shared a look before turning back around. "Keep going" They said together, making Lucy smile.

Lucy saw the Santa Carla sign. "Oh, look, we're almost there" She said, and Michael looked at the Santa Carla sign as they were driving past, and looked back at it, seeing Murder Capital Of The World written on the back of it.

Sam and Michael got out of the car, when they pulled up at their grandfathers house in Santa Carla, the murder capital of the world. "Did you see a tv? Did you see a T.V Mike? I didn't see a tv! You know what that means? No tv, no MTV!" Sam said, dropping the bags onto the kitchen counter.

"Sammy, we're flat broke" Michael said, picking up the weights and flexing a bit. Sam couldn't help but watch Michael. "Hey, do you wanna go look upstairs?" Sam said, and Michael nodded, following Sam up the stairs.

Sam went into the first bedroom. "Mine" He called out, looking around the room. It had a bed in the corner, looking towards the door, and the closet was open, so Sam had to shut it. He walked over to the door and started to shut it, but something grabbed his wrist.

Michael jumped out of the closet, laughing at Sam. Sam ran, laughing. "Mum, help he's coming to get me!" As he jumped down the stairs, Michael chasing him. Sam ran over to the wide double doors and opened them, ready to run in but stopped, Michael right behind him.

"Talk about the Texas Chainsaw Massacre" Michael said, and Sam rested his head on Michael's shoulder and laughed. "Ha ha h-" Sam was cut off, when Michael leaned down, and pressed his lips to his. He tried to put his arms around Sam but Sammy pushed him away.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He said, walking away, not giving Michael a chance to answer. Michael was conflicted. He just might have lost his baby brother. "Sam, wait!" He said, sprinting after Sam, catching up with him outside of the boardwalk.

"Sam, I'm sorry" He said, pulling at Sam's arm to pull him towards him. "What the hell was that Mike?" Sam said, trying not to look at Michael, because he knew if he would, he'd cave.

"You just…and I… I'm sorry Sammy" Michael said, babbling. Sam looked at him. "Mike." He said, making Michael look at him. Sam looked at him through his blue eyes, and stretched up to his face. "Do it again" He whispered into Michael's ear.

Michael looked around, and not seeing anyone around, leaned down to Sam and kissed him, backing him into the wooden fence of the boardwalk gripping his hips. Sam wrapped his arms around Michael's neck and kissed back.

"Well well, would you look at this" David said from behind them, making Sam and Michael turn around. "How sweet. Lets go guys, leave these love birds alone" He said, smirking at them and leaving in a cloud of dust.

"Come on Sammy, lets go home" Michael said, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist, and they walked off in the direction of the house.

"Where were you?" Lucy said, looking at the two boys who had just walked into the house. Sam had his body leant into Mike's. "Take your brother down to the boardwalk" She said, leaving, not giving Michael any room to argue.

"So, ready to go?" He said, leaning in and murmuring this against Sam's neck, making him shiver. "Y-Yeah" "Well, let's go then" He said, taking Sam's hand and leading him to the boardwalk again, this time going slowly. By the time Sam and Michael had got there, Sam had marks all over his neck and it was approaching dark fast.

Sam and Michael went to a concert, with a guy playing the saxophone. Sam was looking around smiling. He was starting to like this place. Michael meanwhile had seen a girl. A beautiful girl in fact, with long flowing brown hair and flawless skin. She saw him, and turned and walked/ran off. Michael followed, and Sam followed him.

"Your following her aren't you? Oh man, I'm at the mercy of your sex glands" Sam said, getting frustrated with the attention Michael was paying to the girl, who he didn't even know. "Listen, don't you have somewhere better to be than following me?" Michael said, turning to face Sam. "Yeah, I do" Sam said, turning away so Michael wouldn't notice the look on his face.

Sam looked around, and saw a comic book store. He went in to have a look and he picked up a comic book, when he felt someone watching him. He looked up to see a kid that looked a little older than him, with a bandanna wrapped around his head, looking him up and down. He turned around, noticing another kid doing the same thing.

Meanwhile, Michael was still following the girl, when Sam met back up with him, and Michael only just refrained from kissing him right then. "Dude, she stiffed you" Sam said, when the girl got onto the back of a motorcycle with a hot guy with blonde hair.

"Come on, Sammy, lets go home" He said, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him close. "Nice show boys" The blonde one said. "What's your name?" Sam asked, frustrated with him. "David. This is Star, Dwayne, Paul, Laddie and Marko" He said, smirking at the arm around Sam's waist.

Sam looked over at the guys. They were all attractive. He noticed Paul and Dwayne were rather close, as were Marko and Laddie. "Come on Mike, let's just go" He said, gently pulling him away."Yeah, seeya, Mikey" Said David, driving off, leaving a huge cloud of dust behind, and Sam could hear them laughing.

Sam and Michael were walking home, when Michael slammed Sam into the tree they were passing by, and kissing him breathless. "I'm sorry, leaving you alone, while I was chasing that girl" He said, looking down at Sam, who was trying to get his breath back and smiled. "Just shut up and kiss me, Mikey" Sam said, laughing.

Michael kissed him till his lungs were burning, then moving down to kiss and nip Sam's neck. "Come on Sammy, Mum will be waiting on us" Michael said, pulling Sam away from the tree and hooking an arm around his waist, and they resumed walking again.


	2. I Need You

"You look great." The girl at the stand said, where Michael had brought his leather jacket. "Yeah, thanks" Michael said, pulling at the collar and walking off. He stopped to look at two young girls, one of which was getting her ear pierced from a big guy.

"It's a rip off" He heard a voice in his ear, and turned. "If you want one, I can do it" Star said, skipping away. Michael followed her, Sam the last thing on his mind. "What's your name?" He said, looking at Star, walking beside her.

"Star" She said, smiling. "Oh, your parents too?" Michael said, laughing. "What?" "Ex-Hippies. I was this close to being moonbeam or moonchild or something like that" He said, and Star laughed. "But Star's great, I like Star" He said. "I'm Michael"

"Well, Michael's great, I like Michael" She mocked him, laughing. "Wanna come for a ride?" He said, reaching his bike and sitting on it. "Yeah, sure" She said, right before the guys from the night before rode up, boxing them in.

"Where you going Star?" David said, looking at her. She paused. "For a ride. This is Michael" "Lets go" Michael said, starting up the bike. "Star" David said the one word, and Star turned to look at him, hesitating. She walked over and got onto the back of David's bike.

"You know Hudsons' Bluff (?), overlooking the point?" He said, smirking at Michael. "I can't beat you there" He said, looking down. "You don't have to beat me Michael. You just have to keep up" He said, and they took off, Michael behind them.

Michael was following them fast, until he was tied with David. "Come on Michael!" He yelled, and Michael raced forward, jumping over the bumpy ground. Suddenly, Michael came to a skidding stop. He looked down, seeing the rushing waves down the bottom of the cliff.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Michael yelled, punching David in the face, ignoring Star yelling in the background. "Just you" He said, when the guys grabbed him, pulling him. "Just you" He repeated.

David looked at him. "How far are you willing to go Michael?"

(…)

They all walked down to into a huge building, buried under the ground. "This used to be the old Santa Carla Resort. 85 years ago, in 1898, when the big one hit, the ground opened up, and this place fell right into the crack. Now it's ours" David said, gesturing around them. "Hit the rock box Buddy" He heard Dwayne say to Laddie, and Laddie passed him the boom box.

"Marko, food" David said. "That's what I like about this place. You ask…and you get" He said, sitting down on a chair, below a hole in the roof, so the moonlight would shine down on him. Marko had gotten back, and handed a box to David.

"Chinese. Good choice" He said. Michael did like Chinese food, he just didn't feel hungry. "Guests first" David said, handing a box over to Michael. "No thanks."

"What, you don't like rice? Tell me Michael, how could a billion Chinese people be wrong?"

(…)

Sam was at home, reading that comic the Frog brothers gave him, telling him how to kill vampires, and how to spot one. He went to wake up Michael. He walked into Michael's room. "Wake up, Mikey" He said, opening up the blinds, so the sunlight would filter onto his face.

"What time is it?" Mikey said. "2 o'clock. Mum's on the phone" He said, handing it over to Michael. "Hey mom?" He said, while Sam looked around Michael's room. It was dark, and no sunlight ever came in.

(…)

Sam was in the bath, and Michael decided to get some milk, so he walked to the fridge, pulling out the milk. He was just about to pour it in a glass, when he got a sharp pain in his stomach, and dropped the milk, doubling over.

He heard a heart beat, and felt the need to go upstairs, to where Sam was singing in the bath. He walked up the stairs slowly, making sure Sam wouldn't hear him. He started to get flushed, when he realised Sam was on the other side of this door, and he was naked. He put his hand on the doorknob, and opened it, and Nanook jumped up, just as Sammy went under the water.

Nanook pushed Michael backwards out the door, and down the stairs, biting into his hand. Sam came walking down the stairs slowly. "Mike? Michael" He said, and turned the light on, seeing Michael at the foot of the stairs, holding a bleeding hand.

"What did you do to him?" Sam said, his voice shrill. "I didn't do anything. He attacked me, this is my blood" Michael said, holding his hand. "Why would he attack you?" "He…He was protecting you" Michael said, standing up.

Sam's eyes went wide, and he pointed to the mirror. "Look at your reflection in the mirror Mike" Sam said, and Michael turned, walking to the mirror. Sam's hand was visible through Michael's body, and Sam turned and ran.

"You're a vampire! My own brother, a shit sucking vampire! Wait till Mum hears about this bud!" He said, running up the stairs. "Sammy, wait" Michael said, running up the stairs, trying to grab Sam's hand.

(…)

In Sam's bedroom, Sam was talking on the phone to the Frog brothers. "You did the right thing by calling us. Does he sleep a lot?" Edgar said, and Sam thought about the late days. "Yeah, all day"

"Does the sunlight freak him out?" Alan said, making Sam remember the times they used to have in the sun. "Uh, he wears sunglasses in the house"

"Bad breath, long fingernails?" Edgar said. Sam remembered the kiss outside the boardwalk, and put a hand to his lips. "His fingernails are a bit longer, he's always had bad breath though" He said, though that was a lie.

"He's a vampire alright. Alright, here's what you do: get yourself a good sharp steak and drive it right through his heart" They said, making Sam gasp, he couldn't bear to kill him. "I can't do that he's my…brother"

"Ok, we'll come over and do it for you" Alan said, and Sam yelled into the phone. "NO!"

"You'd better get yourself a garlic T-shirt, buddy, or its your funeral" Edgar said, and the line went blank. Sam sat there, thinking about it. Michael wouldn't do anything to him, would he? Sam wasn't sure.

That night, when Sam went to bed with his mother, he had a dream. A rather good dream.

"I love you, Sammy. I need you." Dream Michael said, smiling at him. Dream Michael suddenly turned into a vampire, with elongated teeth and a feral expression. Sam shot straight up in bed, screaming for Michael.

"Baby, I'm here" He said, when Sam came into his room. "What's wrong?" He asked Sam. "I had a dream. About you. You vamped out, with huge teeth" Sam said, looking away from Michael. Michael took Sam's hands. "And?"

"And you said…you said…, you needed me, and you loved me" Sam said, flushing. Michael pulled Sam close, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down on the bed next to him, so he could whisper in Sam's ear.

"I do need you, more than you know. And I love you, Sammy. I love you" He said, and the both of them fell asleep, holding eachother, and Sam didn't have any more nightmares.


	3. The Dream

Sam woke up the next morning, and Michael was out next to him. Sam was looking at him sleep. His hair covered most of his face, and his mouth was slightly open, making him seem younger, more innocent. Michael wasn't actually sleeping, he was watching Sammy watch him, and decided to have some fun.

Still pretending to be sleeping, Michael rolled over, and curled up next to him, and put a leg between Sam's, moving it slightly. Sam closed his eyes, and gulped, feeling Michael's leg pressing there. "Mikey" He said quietly, looking down at the 'sleeping' from of Michael.

"Sammy" Michael whispered, turning his head and looking at Sam. Sam's eyes widened, and he tried to pull away, only for Michael to pull him right back to where he was. "Where you going?" Michael whispered into Sam's neck, biting softly, only enough to leave a mark.

Sam moaned, and moved his head to the side, baring his neck to Michael, forgetting the fact that Michael could sink his fangs into Sam's neck any second. "You smell so good" Michael whispered, sniffing Sam's neck, before licking him from his neck, to his ear, which he bit softly.

"Y-Yeah?" Sam stuttered, when he felt Michael shift, and Michael pulled Sam on top of him. "Yeah" Michael said, keeping on hand on Sam's hip, the other drawing up his chest, helping Sam pull it off. Once Sam's shirt was gone, Michael flipped them over, so Sam was pinned to the bed, with Michael leaning over him.

Michael kissed all over Sam's chest, teasing him, until Sam was arching up, and moaning, "Please" Sam said, not really knowing what he wanted, but knowing he wanted it bad. "Please what, Sammy?" Michael said with a wicked smirk. He knew what Sam wanted, but he wanted to hear him say it.

"Please" was all Sam said, and Michael wasn't one to upset anybody, so he ran his hands down, lower, lower, until they were at the waistband of Sam's boxers. "Are you sure, Sammy?" Michael asked, slipping his fingers into the waistband, and slipping them down, inch by inch.

"God, yes" He said, revelling in the feel of those talented fingers pressing all the right places on his body. Michael slipped Sam's boxers, pulling them all the way down, and throwing them somewhere behind him. Sam lay mercifully naked before him, like a work of art.

Michael sat back on his heels, content to watch Sam, but something in him burned, and he needed contact. Michael moved down, so he was eye level with Sam's hips, and breathed on Sam's manhood, making Sam thrust his hips up. Michael held them down, while he teasingly traced the tip with his tongue, occasionally pulling it all into his mouth, then slipping away.

Sam was moaning and whimpering, and Michael was afraid he would wake up grandpa. He felt the change the same time he heard Sam's moans deepen and become louder, so he took Sam into his mouth, and sucked hard, making Sam curl his toes and arch hard, torso coming up off the bed, as he came into Michael's mouth with a strangled yell.

"Sammy" He said, moving back up the bed, his dick aching after that erotic show. He took Sam's hand and put it under his, the heat radiating out, and he knew Sam could feel him. "Mikey" Sam whispered, and damn, if that look on Sam's face wasn't absolutely fucking adorable.

"Sammy, I need you" Michael said, kissing Sam again, transferring the taste to Sam, who wrinkled his nose, but didn't break the kiss. "You're my first" Sam whispered, looking scared again. "Sammy, calm down, I won't hurt you, I promise" Michael said, taking Sam's hand and squeezing.

"I trust you" Sam said, and Michael smiled. He settled in the middle of Sam's open legs, and held out a finger to Sam, putting it near Sam's mouth, and Sam sucked them in, getting them fully wet with his sticky saliva.

Michael put a pillow underneath Sam's back, and danced his fingers across his back, down to his entrance, pressing on finger against it. Sam tensed, and tried to pull away. "It will get better" Michael murmured, kissing Sam to silence him, before pressing a finger in, hearing Sam's painfilled whine.

He moved it, pumping it in and out, until Sam was moaning, then he added a second, and a third. Three seemed to be Sam's breaking point, and Michael was painfully hard watching Sam fuck himself on his fingers.

"Are you ready?" He said, looking at Sam, laying there, with red cheeks and moaning. Sam nodded, unable to say anything, as Michael pushed himself inside Sam, and tears ran down Sam's cheeks. Michael's skin burned with the effort it took to stay still, while Sam adjusted, but he knew that it would hurt severely if he didn't.

After a minute, Sam was wriggling, and rolling his hips, sighs escaping his lips. "Mike, Move" He said, and Michael did, dragging out, and slamming back in, raising a throaty cry from Sam, and the sound went straight to Michael's dick.

"God, more, harder, faster, MIKE" Sam all but screamed, digging his nails into Michael's shoulders. Michael obliged, pulling all the way out, and with all the strength he could muster, he slammed back in, and Sam screamed, scratching Michael.

"God, Sammy, your so tight" Michael said huskily, kissing Sam all over his body. "Touch yourself" Michael said, closing his eyes and moaning at the feel of Sam. Sam's inside clenched around Michael, and felt amazing. Sam's inside's tightened, and Michael knew he was close.

"Mike, I-I-I'm c-coming" Sam said, eyes rolling back in his head, as Michael slammed back in hard, making Sam come, sticky between their two bodies. Michael followed Sam, yelling Sam's name. Sam and Michael fell back on the bed, sweaty and sticky.

"That was…amazing" Sam said, curling up into Michael's side, and Michael wrapped his arm around Sam.

"-UP!" Michael yelled waking Sam up. 'Damn, it's just a dream'


	4. I Will Follow You Everywhere

I will follow everywhere you go

Sam was waiting around, after calling Edgar and Alan. He couldn't help but think about how he didn't want Michael to die, and about that dream he had, and the feelings it made him feel. A knock on the door told Sam of the Frog brothers arrival. Sam got up and walked to the door, opening it to let them in.

"Where is Nosferatu?" Edgar said, walking into the house with stakes, followed by Edgar. "Who?" Sam said, trying to figure out what the hell he just said. "The prince of darkness. The night crawler. The bloodsucker. El Vampiro" They said, walking into the house and waiting. "Mike, they're here!" Sam yelled up that stairs.

They got a plan to go into the vampire lair, and stake them through the heart. They ran outside, taking grandpa's car. "Grandpa, can we borrow your car?" Sam yelled out, while they were already driving away.

They drove to the cave, stopping the car and going in. While Michael went to the sleeping form of Star, Sam Edgar and Alan went to the vampires, climbing through the caves, until they found the vampires, hanging from the roof, and Sam stopped to think about if Mike did that. But he shook his head, and let the thought go. He couldn't think about Mike now, not when it was dangerous.

Edgar staked the little one, Marco, Sam thought his name was, and the thing woke up, with a horrible screeching sound, and the blood fell all over Edgar and Alan, making their skin sparkle as if glitter was thrown all over them.

David chased them to the edge of the caves, to where he could go no further, and threatened them, saying that when night came, he would come for them. Sam was scared, his breathing was heavy, and he had to admit to himself, he felt jealous when Michael came out with Star, but he squashed it, leaving it till later.

He thought to himself on the way home. Sam had a million thought running through his mind. Would Michael be like that, no longer able to go out in the sun. Sam also thought about his dream, it seemed so real! He knew he didn't imagine the kisses, he knew they were real.

He shifted closer to Michael, and vowed to himself, that even if Michael didn't want this anymore, that he would follow him anywhere, and he swore to protect Michael from David and the others, even if it killed him.

(…)

I know its so short, I'm sorry, but I couldn't make this run on without making it boring, yes, there will be a real lemon later, so its not all dreams. Review please guys, and thanks to all of you who reviewed so far.


	5. Busted

"Please" He murmured against the heated skin at his lips, waves of pleasure crashing through his body, and he arched his body up to Michael's talented mouth teasing his nipples, biting softly, making Sam gasp, and he pushed his hips into Michael's.

"Easy Sammy, I want to make this last. I know you liked your dream" Michael whispered against the skin of Sam's chest, and Sam looked down at him, moaning quietly when Michael trailed kisses down his, pausing to swirl his tongue over Sam's skin, and looked up through his lashes at Sam, who was breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed, and his chest rose and fell rapidly.

Something in Michael's eyes must have meant something to Sam, because he nodded slightly, still staring into Michael's eyes, not moving an inch. "Why her?" Sam blurted out, before he could stop himself. "She needed to be saved." He said, pulling down Sam's jeans slowly, and Sam swallowed loudly.

Michael made a game of pulling Sam's clothes off of him. Seeing how slow he could go before Sam got restless. He got halfway through his boxers, when Sam made an impatient noise, and shifted his hips. "Mike" He groaned, Michael's name sounding like sin coming from the lips of the angel spread out before him, and Michael wanted to hear his name like that more.

He traced along Sam's thighs with his fingertips, dancing them down towards the place where Sam wanted them most, and without warning, he took Sam into his hand, and massaged it, making Sam make a noise somewhere between a cry and a whimper. "Nnn" He moaned, tilting his hips up, and Michael took the tip in his mouth, and sucked lightly, while dancing his fingers towards Sam's back, and traced the vein with his tongue.

He pushed one finger inside Sam, who tensed and shied away, but Michael held his hips down. "Wait Sammy" He said, pushing in further, searching for the place that would make Sam see white. He found it and pressed, and Sam arched up hard, his back nearly coming up off the bed, with the pleasure of what Michael was doing.

"Mike!" He said, and Mike pulled away, throwing off his clothes, and slicking himself up, and he pushed himself inside Sam, before Sam himself could protest. Sam's body felt on fire, and tears leaked out of the corners of his tightly closed eyes. The pain felt like he was getting cut in half, and his arse was burning, but he felt Mike move, and slowly, the pleasure overshadowed the pain.

Michael made a brutal thrust, and Sam grabbed his shoulders, digging in and drawing blood, but Michael didn't care, because he didn't feel anything besides pleasure, he'd never felt anything better than Sam.

They moved together, their moans making the most perfect playlist that Michael wanted to put on repeat. The y came together, Sam's muscles tightening until Michael shuddered and spilt inside Sam, collapsing on Sam's lithe body, breathing heavy and sweat running down his body.

Michael didn't want to ever leave Sam, but he knew that the Frog brothers would be back soon, so he pulled out and cleaned them both off, before pulling his and Sam's clothes back on and sleeping, with his arm over Sam's own sleeping figure.

"What the hell" They looked over to see Edgar at the window, and they shared a shocked look with eachother


	6. Dream

Sam panicked, trying to hide into Michael's side, away from Edgar's accusing eyes. Michael just smiled smugly, and moved, shifting Sam, so he could see that his brother was just that,  
his, and no one would ever touch him and make him tremble the way he did.

"Yes, It is. I love Sam, and I'm not letting him go" Michael said, defiantly standing infont of the Frog brother, who was looking at them, disgusted. Sam made a sound of pain from his position behind Michael, and Michael spun to look at him.

sam fell to the bed, going into a comalike sleep, but twitching and moaning. Michael grabbed his hand, and sat down beside him, trying to figure out what happened exactly.

*sams dream*

David stepped out from the line of trees, looking both menacing and insanely hot with his spiky hair and the way he walked, like he was better than the others, and he knew it. David's eyes pierced into Sam, making him feel like he was naked.

David stalked forward quietly, stopping just short of Sam, crouching down infront of him. Sam gulped, shaking, trying to get away from the predator infront of him. "Sam" It was a cruel whisper, a name on the breeze, and David had switched positions.

"Stay away from him, Sammy" David said, mockingly. Sam glared at the vampire, who tried to back Sam against the tree. He succeded, and David blew hot bursts of breath on Sam's neck.

"No.. I love him. You can't stop me" Sam stuttered out, staring defiantly into David's hypnotising eyes. "Oh, but you will Samuel. He is mine, he will alway be mine. Stay away from him Samuel" David breathe puffed over his lips, making him shudder.

David smiled, catching the shiver. "Heed the warning Sammy" He said, and then he was gone leaving only a puff of dust in his wake. Sam felt himself being shook, and he woke up and looked around the room, with its cream walls.

Michael was looming over him, looking worried, and Edgar and now Alan were at the window, talking in low whispers. "Sam. You worried me" Michael said, holding Sam's hands, and Sam remembered the warning, and pushed him away.

A flash of leather, and a salute, was all that gave away David from his hiding spot, nodding to Sam, telling him he did the right thing, and continue.

Because Michael was David's and nothing get's between a vampire and his chosen.

(8)

A.N.. yes, I know its short.. but its kinda a filler for the next big chap.. which will include more Sam dreams, and david warnings.. This is to CarvedKid, who gave me the idea. You rock.. Review plz


	7. Shane

Black shapes danced into his vision and his eyes closed and he fell into dreaming. The sky was split by lightening, cracking across the sky, lighting it up as bright as the sun and making Sam duck, under the fear that everyone has that it just might hit them.

A flash, the glint of silver, and the creaking of a leather jacket was the only thing that alerted him to the fact that he was not alone in this landscape. Along with the lightening came the rumbling of thunder as Sam surveyed the area around him.

The shadowy figure stepped out of the trees, advancing silently and stealthily up behind the unsuspecting figure looking out upon the crashing waves below the high cliff they were both standing on.

"Samuel" A whisper in his ear, making him turn and catch a glimpse of exactly who was here with him, and he gasped, skittering back a few steps at having David's face so close to his. David noticed and smirked, finding humor in the fact that Sam was scared of him.

"David. I did what you promised. I left him alone, I swear" Sam's teeth chattered as the rain came pounding down on him, soaking him all the way through his clothing, sticking them to his skin, and he wrapped his arms around himself.

"You would give up something you love, just like that?" David's words confused Sam. Didn't he say that he wanted him to give up Michael, threatening him if he didn't? Maybe this was David's way of saying he wanted, or expected a fight, and that was what lured him in.

"What do you mean?" Words of confusion whispered into the dark night around them. "You said to me, that you wanted me to stay away from him, and now your chastising me for giving him up so quickly when I didn't want to get hurt? What do you want from me?"

David took a while in answering, taking deep breaths as he seemingly mulled this over and thought about exactly what he was going to say to the youngest Emmerson child. "Sam.. You and your brother… you both hold me intrigued. Michael calls to me, because I hate to tell you Sammy, but he is my intended mate. Hard to believe, I know. And Michael, he's mine. Now Sammy, you don't ever give up something you love."

The lightening crashed and thunder rumbled as David paused, and Sam thought over those words. His heart sank. Michael was David's. He had heard enough from the Frog brothers to know that Michael had no chance resisting David's pull, and that made him want to cry.

"Sammy… I don't want to hurt you. In an uncharacteristic show of sensitivity for me, I will take pity on you. Michael is mine, and he always will be because I do intend to turn him into my childe, and he will be with me forever. On the other hand, Sam, Shane has his eye on you. And he always gets what he wants."

That was a name Sam had never heard of, and he thought about it. He hadn't seen any new ones with David and the others. He hated the idea of letting Michael go, because despite the fact that it was wrong, that they were brothers, he really, loved Michael.

"Who the hell is Shane?" Sam's chattering teeth bit out, trying to draw warmth from his wet clothes. David's blue eyes looked at him intensely at him, making him shudder, and it wasn't all from the cold.

"He's my new little prodigy. A relation of mine actually. Strong. And he likes you Sammy. Likes everything about you and like I said, he will get you. He has certain.. influences.. and He wants you Sammy"

With that, David turned and walked into the shadows, leaving Sam alone, and he shot awake with a gasp of air, looking around at the plain room he was in. The dream jerked at the back of his mind, all the things David said to him replaying over and over.

Before he had much time to think about it, Michael slammed through the door and smiled at him. "Sammy, come on, I wanna go to the boardwalk. Let's go" Without much warning, he then left the room, leaving a silence behind him as Sam crept out of bed.

(…)

Sam was looking around, again. He didn't get to do much the first time, given the time he spent in the comic store. The bustling sidewalks were crowded with storefront designs, carts selling all kinds, and people browsing and laughing.

He got the distinct feeling he was being followed, by who he didn't know, so he turned around to get a glimpse of whoever it was. Tall, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. A name popped into his mind. Shane.

The figure advanced, Sam frozen in the middle of the sidewalk, open game. Finally reaching him, those blue eyes were looking at him, with an emotion he couldn't identify. "Sam. I'm Shane" That voice, it was perfect, a perfect deep voice, totally out of sorts with the look, the babyface and the blue eyes he had.

"Sh-Shane" Sam's breath stuttered as Shane leant closer, invading his space as he breathed in, puffing his breath all over his face. Sam shook himself, what the hell was he doing swooning over this guy he had only just met?

It suddenly clicked, and he realized it was the pull that was making him do this. A voice in the back of his mind spoke up, told him to just go with the flow, and be with someone who will stay with him forever.

"Are you okay?" Shane's voice reached his ears, and he snapped out of his funk. "I'm fine" A perfect smile graced Shane's lips as he got a functional answer out of Sam. "Good. Now, I know you know all about me. So what do you say we go back to the cave? No one's there"

Sam agreed, feeling the pull to go wherever Shane wanted, to do whatever he asked. The ride back there was short and when they got there, it wasn't at all what he expected in the daylight. It was cluttered, exactly what a teenagers bedroom would have looked like, except it was home to what he thought to be 6 teenage boys, and a teenage girl.

With a whisper, Shane's lips were on his neck, making every thought in his head stop. His lips on his neck made him groan, and loll his head to the side, baring more of his neck to those lips nibbling on his neck.

"Shane" A strangled gasp fell from his lips, and Shane growled in satisfaction at hearing his name falling like that from his lips, tightening his grip on where Shane had gripped his hair to pull his head back more.

"Bite me" Before Sam could figure out what he was saying, the words fell from his lips in a gasp, but he didn't regret them. He was so caught up in the lust that he would have done anything. Shane pulled back to pin those blue eyes on him and stared at him.

"Sam… Are you serious?" His eyes showed lust, love, possessiveness, and some confusion, and also wariness, for he was waiting for the moment that Sam pushed him away and said that he was lying the whole time and didn't want him.

"Yes" Sam gasped, trying to pull Shane's lips back to his neck. Shane smiled, showing his fangs, as he bit down on Sam's neck, feeling the gush of blood at the back of his throat, and smiling slightly as Sam melded himself unto the taller boy, rocking his hips.

A keen fell from Sam's lips, the sound making Shane harden and rub himself on Sam. He pulled away before he could take too much blood and kissed Sam, opening his mouth and letting Sam taste his own blood.

"Do you want this?" Shane pulled back to look into Sam's eyes, making absolutely sure that he wanted this to go further, to surrender completely to Shane, to hand himself over to the vampire, the be his for eternity.

"I want you." Those words were enough for Shane, who pulled back, pushing Sam down onto the bed that Sam didn't realise they were moving towards, looming over Sam as he looked up at the figure above him, breath coming out in gasps.

Pulling his shirt up and over Sam's head, he looked down upon the small body underneath his, white skin stretched tight over muscles that no one would suspect the young man to have. Shane's mouth watered as he looked at his perfect chosen's body and latched onto an erect pink nipple.

Sam's hands flew to Shane's head as the heat encased his nipple and made him arch his back, pressing further into him, whimpering as he did so, surrendering himself. While moving his talented mouth to the other one, Shane's talented and quick fingers slid down to pull off Sam's jeans and boxers, leaving him naked and defenceless, not that he would ever try to get away.

Shane leaned back, releasing Sam's body from his grip, so he could get a clear look at the perfection that was his mate. A harsh gasp fell from his lips as he imagined himself moving in and out of this hot, tight body, and he growled, the sound making Sam look wary.

"Relax" Shane muttered, lowering his head, suckling a path up Sam's thigh, dangerously close to his cock, but never actually touching it, even though Sam had tilted his hips in that direction. He gently spread Sam's legs, so that his feet were flat on the bed with his knees pointing up, exposing the most private part of Sam to him.

Sam gasped as a slick, wet tongue made its way over his balls, pulling them into the others mouth, his moans seemingly deafening in the silent cave. It continued over them, along his perineum, and circling his entrance.

Sam's hips shot up off the bed, as he dripped the sheets so hard his knuckles went white and his mouth fell open in a silent scream. His breath stuttered, back arching up as he felt the most amazing thing ever.

Shane pushed the tip of his tongue inside Sam, sliding in and out, before settling on a brutal rhythm that made Sam scream, literally this time, as his voice echoed around the cave. "Oh my god" he panted out, looking down to where Shane's head was in between his legs, and the thought alone made tingles slide under his skin.

A finger slipped inside, testing his boundaries, and Shane was surprised when Sam didn't let out a noise of pain, and narrowed his eyes at the thought of someone doing this to his Sam before he could. With that thought, he made a vicious thrust with his finger, pressing down hard on Sam's prostate, while his tongue caressed the sides of his passage, the sensations making another scream rip from his throat.

"Shane, shane, shane" Sam's head thrashed from side to side, a hand sliding down his body to grasp his dick, pulling at himself, the feelings of that finger inside him slide in and out, pressing on him violently, the tongue caressing him, and the hand around his cock made him unsure whether to arch up into his hand, or down onto that amazing tongue.

With a cry, Sam's toes curled, and his hips bucked up, coming so hard he saw stars, his passage convulsing around Shane's tongue, making Shane moan, which in turn made him gasp as his breath raced, and he came back down from the amazing orgasm.

Shane pulled away, trailing his tongue over Sam's skin, sucking up his seed from his stomach, all the while staring at Sam with his intense blue eyes. Sam's hair stuck to his forehead, sweat drops running down his body, making him look beautiful in Shane's eyes.

"I want to keep you like this always. Debauched, sweaty, hot and perfect" Shane slid up Sam's body and whispered in his ear, making Sam shudder as Shane licked the shell of his ear. Without warning, Shane grabbed Sam's legs, wrapping them around his legs, and slamming into Sam, needing no preparation.

Shane moaned as that heat encased his dick, clenching around him, and he stilled, just incase Sam was in any pain. Shane's thighs trembled with the strain of not slamming home again and again and again, feeling the urge to bit through that skin as he took him to the highest places possible.

"Sam" Blue eyes snapped to brown, Shane's face looming above Sam's, the advantage of being tall was that he could be face to face with his love. "Shane… Uhh, move!" Sam slammed his hips down, impaling himself, making sweat form on Shane's brow.

He moved, miniscule at first, but fire shot through his veins, and he shot forward, grabbing a brutal hold on Sam's hair. He couldn't take the strain anymore. He braced himself above Sam with his forearms, thrust forward into the heat around him.

Without warning, Shane hoisted Sam up, walking them over to the cave wall, pressing his backinto it, the rock biting into his back as Shane fucked up into him, hitting his prostate dead on, moans, gasps and groans filling the air.

"Sam…your so…" Shane didn't finish, instead crashing his lips onto Sam's, tasting the essence of Sam. His lips trailed down his jaw, to his neck, where he grabbed at the skin with his teeth, pulling and sucking, as a purple mark appeared there, Shane's mark on Sam.

Shane moved them both back to the bed, Sam under him, looking down and the sweaty, gasping form below him, marked by Shane, and that thought made him want to yell to the heavens, that Sam was his and no one else's.

Shane rocked his hips, unable or unwilling to separate his body from Sam's, leaning in and pressing soft kisses all over his lovers face, making Sam's eyes flutter open and look up at him, catching his lips in the sweetest kiss he'd ever had.

It all became too much for Shane, being there inside Sam, feeling his body around him. His resolve to go slow broke, and he shot forward again, hearing Sam groan in pleasure and pain as Shane's fingers dipped into his shoulder-blades and Sam's fingernails ran down Shane's back, leaving angry red trails behind.

Shane's hands ran all over the smaller body, wanting to memorise everything, should Sam say no to him when he realised what they had done, when his coherent thought came back to him. That thought left Shane feeling empty, and sad. Shane's lips found the mark he made earlier.

As Shane sucked and licked it, soothing him, all the while driving into Sam brutally, hard and fast, relentless, his pleasure built higher and higher, until he felt his breaking point, and with a scream, Sam and Shane came together, all rocking body, blood, lust and love.

Sam and Shane laid together on the bed, Shane wrapped around Sam, getting their breath back, Sam nearly passed out, feeling the cool air hit their sweaty and hot skin. Sometime after that, Shane and Sam had fell asleep, because no one was going to be back any time soon. He was wrong.

A while later, when he woke, the sun had gone down, the moon was now in the sky. His arm was wrapped possessively around Sam. A rustling noise caught his attention, and he looked the left to see his brothers smiling at him, showing that they knew exactly what went down.

"You have to turn him, Shane. You will not survive without him" Shane's uncle David, ever the voice of reason, spoke first. Paul started laughing, until Dwayne shot him a look that showed Paul that they had been caught in the exact same position before. That shut Paul up.

"I don't plan to live without him. I love him. Already" Shane said, speaking more to David than the rest of them, looking down and then into the eyes of his uncle, showing his complete sincerity. Sam stirred beside him, and Shane shifted, playing with Sam's hair.

"Did you mean it?" The whisper was faint, but he heard it, and from David's smile, he heard it to, but only them. "Did I mean what?" Shane leant in, close to Sam's ear, away from the hearing of others. "That you love me?"

Shane chuckled, and immediately stopped, seeing the hurt look on Sam's face and wanted to slap himself for even doing that. "Of course. I love you, Samuel Emmerson. I want to spend the rest of my vampiric life with you."

Shane blurted it out, not bothering to lie, because Sam knew what he was. He desperately wished that Sam would say yes, because if he didn't… Well there can only be one true chosen, and Sam was his. His only. Shane wasn't a vengeful person, but if he couldn't have Sam, no one would.

"I love you too" Sam's voice whispered, and Shane wondered why he wouldn't talk, then remembered his brothers were probably watching and listening right now, and that he was scared. "Sammy, I want you to meet my family"

Shane's hand found Sam's, not caring if all Sam had on was jeans, because no one would dare do anything to the volatile vampire's chosen mate. "Sam, this is Paul, Dwayne, Laddie, Marco, Mia and David"

He pointed them all out to Sam, each giving their own little wave, smiling at Sam, and he began to relax. No one would hurt him with Shane here. "Hey, guys" Sam gave a little wave of his own, and Mia smiled.

"So Sam, your one of us now. Welcome to the family" Mia said, hugging him. She had always been the more peaceful one of them, she barely ventured out of the cave, and never met knew vampires, except tonight she made an exception.

"Thanks" Sam smiled, and Shane allowed a small smile to grace his face, lacing his fingers with Sam's and moving to his side. To have Mia's blessing was considered by Shane to be a high honour. She was Shane's idol, and one day he wished to be as normal as her, as able to blend in with humans.

A strange smell wafted out from the door to Mia's room, and she looked around sheepishly, straight at David, like she knew it was something he wouldn't like or allow. He darted to her room, checking it out, and growled, snapping his teeth dangerously close to her neck.

"You brung a human back here to eat?" David's face was contorted, angry more than Shane had ever seen him. "You know the rules, this is our home Mia! You can't just do that!" Mia shrunk back from the alpha, whimpering.

"I'm s-sorry m-master. I wasn't thinking. Please" She pleaded, flinching as David raised his hand against her, and slapped her across the right side of her face, making her stumble back and gasp, tears filling her eyes as her cheek went red.

"Sorry Master" Eyes down, she left the room, not looking back, tears dropping from her eyes, hand clasping her cheek and sniffling. Shane turned angry eyes on his uncle, angered that he would ever raise a hand to a girl, even one doing the wrong thing.

"Uncle David, you can't just do that! She's just a girl, she didn't mean it, she's only 16, leave her alone. No one is perfect, and you can't tell me that you didn't slip up in your first year!" Shane stoof up to him, their tempers clashing, two alpha vampires.

"Don't you tell me how to run my coven. She deserved it, and I will deal out punishment, however I see fit for the crime. Now you are a mere child, so go back to your mate and keep your mouth closed"

Shane did as he was told, made his way over to where Sam had sat on the bed with wide eyes, looking fearfully at David, and Shane cursed. "Sam, he won't hurt you" Shane's words reached Sam's ears, and he looked at him with scared eyes.

"He's my uncle, and he does love me, even though he gets angry easily. He wouldn't think of hurting you, my Sammy." Shane's mouth found the mark of ownership, and bit down sharply on it, reminding Sam exactly who he belonged to.

"O-Okay" Sam gasped, but those lips were gone before anything else could happen. Shane's hand grabbed his and pulled him to his feet. "Let's get you home. Your brothers probably worried, as is your mother"

Sam agreed, and they got onto Shane's motorbike, speeding out of the cave and towards Sam's house, the darkness surrounding them like blankets. When they got there, the lights and motor shut off and Shane got off the bike.

"Goodnight Sammy" Shane left Sam with a goodbye and a sweet kiss on his lips, driving into the night, leaving Sam standing there with a smile on his face, then a frown as he realised what trouble he would be in when he got inside.

A.N. Shane is from the second movie, and I couldnt leave poor sammy alone, so i had to connect him to the first story somehow.. I think this works alright, but you guys let me know exactly what you think.. Review please, and I hope this satisfied those who asked for more.. :)


	8. Family

As Sam walked inside, he prepared to get in trouble, for staying out late, for leaving Michael behind, he wasn't sure, but he knew that he wouldn't regret his relationship with Shane, who looked intimidating on the outside, but was really the most harmless person unless you angered him.

He wondered what Michael's reaction would be, but had a feeling David had gotten in before him and explained things, maybe even seduced him a little bit, and Sam let loose a breath he didn't know he was holding.

As he creaked open the door and trudged inside, Lucy came into view, glasses pushed up on her nose and a cranky expression on her face, dressed in her night clothes. "Samuel! You left your brother alone and disappeared for eight hours, you had us worried sick!"

Sam looked down, hiding the small smile at exactly what and who he was with and what he was doing. "I'm sorry mom, I just got distracted with a friend and lost track of time. I won't do it again" His brown eyes hooked onto the green of his mother and she softened.

"Alright. Now bedtime, young man, Michael is in your room waiting for you." With those words she turned away and stepped up the stairs, Sam on her heels, taking a deep breath before stepping into the shared bedroom between him and Michael.

Michael kept his back to Sam, and didn't acknowledge his presence. "Your Shane's chosen" Was the only sound in the room as Sam gauged what his reaction would be and smiled grimly, so David had gotten in before him.

"Yes" Sam opted to go for simple words, in the hopes of not getting Michael angry. "Michael, I love you, I really do. We shouldn't do this anymore." Sam whispered, seemingly unable to talk any louder.

With a growl, Michael whipped around, darting over and grabbing Sam by the shoulders and shaking him. "You are mine. I am not going to let you go to that vampire!" He growled again, and pulled Sam's pants down, biting forcefully on his neck.

"Let him go" The venomous voice slithered into the room, magnified, and Michael let out a startled sound and dropped Sam to the floor, forgetting his motives. Shane stepped out of the shadows, scowl fixed on Michael, letting him know he had seen everything.

"You touch him like that one more time, I don't care if your David's chosen, I will kill you, tear your head off and then eat your heart. And I'll enjoy it immensely" Shane hissed, teeth dropping down and snapping them, not taking his eyes off the man he saw as a threat to his beloved.

The shadows moved again, and David, Marco, Paul and Dwayne appeared, all talking positions around the room as the fight between the two alphas began. "You will do no such thing, Shane. He is mine" David's words snarled into the room, washing over them all.

"You saw what he tried to do to my mate! He was going to hurt him. Are you going to tell me your just going to let him do that to Sam? To me?" Shane's baby blues trained on David's and he narrowed his eyes, working all he had, until David cracked.

With a frown, David turned towards Michael and with a swish of his hand, cracked his hand down on his cheek and knocked him to the side. Michael looked up through his lashes at David, who stared grimly down at him.

"Satisfied. I punished him." David muttered briskly, pulling Michael to his feet and embracing him. "We need you to come with us" He whispered in Michael's ear. He nodded, and the vampires and their chosen left the house.

(…)

It was just like he remembered, messy and cluttered, and his cheeks heated up as he walked in and saw Shane lounging back on his bed, shirtless and in tight black jeans, talking to Laddie. He also saw Michael leaning on David, but sending glares at Shane, showing he wasn't over Sam completely, not yet.

Shane beckoned him over with a smile, and Sam walked over, standing there under Laddie's scrutiny, feeling increasingly uncomfortable as Shane chuckled. "Come here Sam" Shane said, and patted the bed in between his legs and Sam crawled up and settled in between them.

Somewhere in between his looking around and studying the other guys, He felt something hard against his back, and with a wicked smirk, realized exactly what it was and smirked wickedly, grinding back on it subtly.

Marco smiled knowingly in his direction from the left of David, and Shane increases his grip on Sam, growling softly into his ear, making Sam smirk, but he stopped, somewhat embarrassed of even doing that infront of others.

"You have no idea what you do to me" Shane's rough voice hissed into his ear, hand slipping under the blanket that surrounded them both and dipping into Sam's jeans. Sam gasped minutely, pressing back into Shane, a flush dusting his cheeks as Shane gripped him but kept his hand still.

Shane wanted Sam to be the one to beg for it, to go crazy, to plead with him to just do it. Sam decided Shane was a tease, and wouldn't give him what he wanted, even when Shane started moving his hand back and forth.

Sam grabbed his hand, removing it, and looked around for his brother. Michael was over in the corner with David, David sitting behind him, just like Shane was with Sam, and whispering something in his ear, something that made Michael close his eyes and gulp a breath down.

"Drink this" Shane handed him an ornate silver flask, after getting a look from David and nodding. Sam looked at him. "What is it?" He was wary, even of Shane a little bit, and that made him ashamed, he should be, but he was.

"My blood. I don't want to live without you by my side my Sam." Shane's blue eyes looked like they were blazing, and Sam nodded, wanting the same thing. He lifted it to his lips and drank the liquid. It was sweeter than he thought it would be, and it went straight to his head.

He gasped, some running down his chin, making Shane lick his lips, but refrained from leaning in and licking the trails from Sam's pale white skin. Sam licked his lips, getting every drop of blood from his lips, unaware that he had trails on his neck and chest.

"Like it?" Sam nodded, looking at Shane who was sitting there staring at him with a hungry look. Without warning, he got up, picked up Sam in a tight hold and was walking out of the room, leaving the other guys behind without so much of a warning.

Shane took them to a room with a huge bed, and Sam flushed, looking at it. He turned back to Shane, who was still staring at him with that look and he lunged at him, taking Sam by surprise and he yelped as they crashed to the bed, which turned into a moan as Shane leant down and licked the blood off Sam's chest.

Sam threaded his fingers in Shane's long blonde hair, throwing his head to the side, the vampire blood in him making him more aware of every sensation running through his body. Shane growled, looking up through his lashes at Sam and kissed his way back up his body.

"Sam?" The quiet voice prompted Sam to look up at Shane where he was perched above the smaller body, blue eyes full of wariness. He pressed a kiss to Shane's jaw, silently telling him he could tell him anything.

In a flash, Shane's mouth was on Sam, sucking and licking him for all he was worth, rocking him hips on Sam's leg, getting the friction he wanted but it wasn't enough. Shane relaxed his throat, pulling more of Sam down, until he hit the back of his throat, which made Sam come with a groan and Shane drank down every last drop.

Shane flipped them both over then, so Sam was the one looming above him, looking down at the perfect body beneath him, marred with scars, but still beautiful to Sam, pale white skin mixed with the fine dusting of hair leading down beneath his black jeans.

"Take me" Shane's lips found his ear, nipping at it, making Sam shudder. With a wave of his hand, Shane turned the radio on, effectively blocking out all the sounds that might leak out of them room and be made known to his brothers.

_Cry little sister, Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother, Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister, Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother, Thou shall not kill_

Sam groaned at exactly what that meant, and his fingers wound his way down Shane's back, but he shook his head, grabbing at Sam's hands and entwining their fingers, wrapping his legs around Sam's thin waist and squeezing.

"Now, I need you Sam. Please, Sam, Please" Sam had never heard Shane beg, blue eyes nearly black as Sam slid into him, groaning at the tightness and pressing a kiss to Shane's lips. He set a slow rhythm, sliding in and out while pressing loving kisses all over Shane's face.

Sam moaned, as he hit something inside of Shane that had him arching up off the bed, clenching around Sam and making him falter in his pace, before setting a faster, brutal one, one that had Shane screaming, muffled by Sam's shoulder and his lips.

Sam liked Shane like this, loved hearing his screams of pleasure when he angled his hips just right to hit that bundle of nerves, did it again and again, until Shane couldn't think, couldn't make a noise, just kept his mouth open and arched up into a permanent silent scream, sensations hitting him like a train.

"Sam…Sam, bite me" Shane gasped out, finally able to talk when Sam slowed down, not actually moving anymore, but sliding back and forth, pressing against that place in Shane, feeling the fire through his veins and without warning, slid his new fangs out and bit down on Shane's neck.

The blood hit the back of his throat, spurting out and Sam gulped it down like it was his lifeline, he wanted to taste and feel everything Shane had to give him. The blood jolted him, and he moved again, sliding in and out, hearing Shane scream his name, as he came over both of them and Sam slid in another few times before he collapsed on top of Shane, sliding out of him, mouth still attached to his neck.

Sam pulled away from the wound, licking it to seal it, and got up, pulling his clothes on, helping Shane do the same while he was getting his breath back and in a daze. Sam kissed him again, both of them standing in the middle of the dark, musty room, kissing him slowly, like they had all the time in the world.

"I love you" He whispered, looking into Shane's eyes, smiling when he returned the sentiment. "Come on, our brothers are probably waiting for us" Shane smiled, beaming at Sam when he heard Sam call them his brothers. Sam put his arm around Shane's shoulders and together they walked out into the main cave.

Shane limped, making Marco smirk as Paul whistled at them and Sam just laughed, no longer scared of these people, they were his family, because they were Shane's family, and Shane was his. That thought made him smile. He finally had a family, a real family.

(…)

A.N. Okay, now I know I mentioned Marco a few times, and I know I said he got staked, but I couldn't kill him, so I decided to have this one as the one time Edgar Frog misses a vampire, and Marco gets wounded but he lives. Review please, and I hope you all liked this one.

Also, Mia is not a Mary-Sue. Mary-Sue's are usually a version of how the author wants to be. Mia is a twelve year old black girl, who David found on the streets after being kicked out of home. Her face is badly scarred after David rescued her from being bashed by a group of older guys. David turned her and kept her as a companion for Laddie, but it didn't work out, so now he keeps her around as a slave for them.


End file.
